Search For The Crystal
by Calypso Baby
Summary: Izzy: We can't go home!


From: Gary Hammond ghammond@wezs.com

Subject: Crystal

Date: Saturday, June 24, 2000 1:59 PM

Tai: Okay now how are we going to get home?

Matt: Don't look at me.

Joe: Well I say we have two choices... one, we sit here and wait for some more evil Digimon to come and distroy us. Or... * interrupted by Izzy logging on-line * 

Izzy: We've got mail from Gennai! 

* Izzy stares at the screen *

Izzy: Oh no...

All: What?!

Izzy: No...

All: WHAT?!

Izzy: Can't be true...

Joe: Izzy, would you mind telling the rest of us what the problem is!

* Izzy looked up from his computer wide eyed *

Izzy: Gennai say's their is no possible way to reach our destination.

Mimi: In English please?!

Izzy: We can't go home.

All: What?!

Izzy: We're stuck here.

All: WHAT?!

Izzy: We. Are. Stuck. In. The. Digital. World.

All but Tai: NO?!

Tai: All right enough all ready!!!

* All come to their senses and realize how stupid that just sounded *

Mimi: So your saying that we will never go home, and we'll have to fight these monsters for the rest of our lives?

Izzy: In a word... yes!

Matt: Sounds good to me, I mean, we don't have to go to school anymore.

Sora: Yah, but we also can't see out parents anymore.

Matt: Oh I forgot.

T.K.: Matt, I wanna see mom!

Matt: And you think I don't?

Tai: Okay, it's getting dark, I say we camp here for the night and plan what to do with the rest if our lives in the morning.

Sora: Good idea, their is a lake not far from here we could probably get some good fish in for dinner.

* They eat and have a good nights rest *

Izzy: Hay guys, look at this, e-mail from Gennai.

Joe: Again? Man he's really getting attached to us.

Tai: Shhhh! Joe put a sock in it!

Izzy: He says we CAN get home but we must first find the enchanted crystal hidden in a cave at the foot if one of those mountains.

* Izzy points to a huge mountain range far to the east *

Izzy: It will be a hard and dangerous journey but it's the only way to make it home.

Matt: What else is new.

Izzy: Hold on, Gennai says that the cave is gaurded by an evil Digimon who will stop at nothing to destroy us.

Mimi: Oh, come on... the evil Digimon thing is just so five minutes ago.

Kari: * to Gatomon * I guess you can't have that vacation I promised you.

Gatomon: It's okay Kari, I don't mind.

Izzy: Once we reach the cave we must all take a bite of the crystal, after we have all eaten it we should be transported home. If all goes accordingly anyway.

Tai: Okay, let's go for it.

* All are traveling up the first mountain in silence * 

this mean THINKING 

Tai: this guy can't be that hard to beet, if Agumon can Digivolve to his Mega form this guy should be no problem. 

Matt: As long as we work together, and keep our minds on our mission we'll be able to get home easily. 

Sora: Soon I'll be home and able to see my mom and sleep on my own bed and live my own life, without fighting Digimon! 

Izzy: Eating a crystal could be dangerous unless it's fit for human consumption. If it's not we could all die after we return to the real world. That can't be good. 

Joe: Why do we have to walk on in silence? I hate the silence. I hate walking. I hate walking up mountains! 

Mimi: My feet hurt, I'm hungry, and I'm tiered, why can't we have a break? 

T.K.: I wonder if the monster is gonna be scary? 

Kari: I can't wait till we get home. 

* All are traveling up the second mountain, conversation included. *

Tai: Okay, so the cave wasn't at the bottom of that mountain, that evens the odds down to about * Tai pauses to count the mountains * six. It shouldn't take too long.

* All moan to this * 

Mimi: My feet hurt, I'm hungry, and I'm tiered, why can't we have a break?

Tai: Okay, I guess we all need a rest.

Matt: No, we should continue up the next mountain in search of the crystal. We'll never get home if we always stop to rest.

Tai: Yah, well we will never get home if we pass out from exhaustion going up one of the mountains!

Matt: What if we don't get there in time?! What if someone or something gets it away from us?!

Tai: Matt, have you forgotten, with the Dark masters destroyed, we've got all the time in the world!!! Nothing is going to get that crystal!

* Matt walks away and leans on a tree not far away *

Matt: Tai's right, Tai's always right, why did I have to get in the way. We did need this break, I realize that now. 

* Later * 

* All have finished eating and Sora volunteers to go get Matt *

~ Don't get the impression that this is a Sora/Matt fic, 'cause it's not! ~

Sora: Hay Matt.

Matt: Hay. * not turning to look at her *

Sora: You Okay?

Matt: Yah, I'm fine don't worry about me. * fake smile appears on Matt's face as he turns to reassure Sora that he is okay *

Sora: Well the others are ready to go take on the next mountain, you coming?

Matt: Yah, I'll be along.

* Sora starts to walk away, then stops to see if Matt is behind her *

Matt: * notices Sora worried about him * I'm coming.

* Sora believes him and starts to head back to the group, Matt not far behind *

Tai: Okay, lets go climb a mountain!!! 

* All climb up one side of the mountain and down the other *

Joe: I can't walk anymore.

Mimi: Yah, we've been traveling all day, and I need a rest.

Matt: We'll rest later, right now we have to find that...

* Matt could never finish his sentence. Tai wondered why only to look up to see the cave. *

Tai: Hay everyone, look it's the cave!!!

* All looked up, noticed the cave, and ran towards the opening *

Kari: Finally, we made it!

Matt: Wait, remember what Gennai said? He said that their was an evil Digimon gaurding the entrance.

Tai: Well I don't see anything, so lets go!

Izzy: Lets not be foolish here Tai, we've made it this far, lets not do anything stupid.

Sora: How about we all Digivolve, and then enter the cave.

Tai: No, let's let Agumon warp digivolve, and if we come across anything that looks evil then the rest of us can digivolve.

All but Tai: Okay.

Agumon... 

Warp Digivolve....to...

Greymon...

Metalgreymon...

Wargreymon.

Tai: C'mon... let's go!

* All enter cave, See no evil Digimon *

Tai: Hellooooooo!!! Is anybody here?

Joe: Tai, do you really want to see him???!!!

Tai: ...

Joe: Well your going to if you call for him any louder!!!

* Evil Digimon come from the shadows. Tai and Joe don't see 

him. *

Matt: Um, guys, I think you'd better look at this.

* Tai and Joe both turn around to see Rockmon garding the crystal. *

( For those of you how don't know, Rockmon is a real Digimon. )

Tai: Uh... um... hmm... Oh a... Wargreymon!

Wargreymon: Terra Force!!!

* Wargreymon's Terra Force hit Rockmon and instantly he was reconfigured. Once gone, the group could see what he was gaurding. *

Izzy: Prodigious!!!

* A crystal the size of your palm was glowing on a pedistul in front of them. *

Sora: Well I suppose we are going to have to eat it.

Tai: Right!!! Let's do it.

Matt: Oooooookay, if you say so.

* They passed the crystal around the group, they even gave some to the Digimon because they couldn't stand saying good bye. Then the crystal took affect, and transported them all back home. *

~ So, what did you think? Kind of a crappy ending but I was rushed. I wouldn't mind reviews since this IS my first Fanfic. I know you all hate writing them but I LOVE reading them (good or bad.) If I do get some reviews I'll think about writing a sequel, but if I don't I'll probably write a sequel anyway 'cause I don't have any good ideas for my next story.

Disclaimer: If you didn't all ready know, I don't own Digimon. Duh?! I never will either. I just wrote this story for fun because I didn't have anything better to do over my summer vacation. Besides cleaning my room, which I really don't want to do now, and writing a fanatic is the only way to get out of it. 


End file.
